


Get Out Of The Closet

by megloveslokitooomuch



Series: Strangefrost Oneshots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megloveslokitooomuch/pseuds/megloveslokitooomuch
Summary: Loki's coming out story. / Stephen's coming out story.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Strangefrost Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784323
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Loki's Coming Out Story

"Mother, I truly do not see why this event is necessary."

"Your brother has returned from defeating the savages in Vanaheim; it is time to feast and party," Frigga said, exasperated as she positioned Loki's gold shoulder plates onto his tunic. "And besides, I thought you loved parties?"

Loki grumbled, and sighed, heeding his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing his full battle armour. He smirked. _I look glorious_ , he thought snootily.

"Loki," Frigga scolded.

He started, eyes widening. "What?"

"Just because you look well-dressed does not mean you can indulge in arrogance. I did not raise you to be an arse."

Loki rolled his eyes. "You weren't supposed to be hearing my thoughts."

She let out a laugh. "I _knew_ you were going to say that!"

"I'm telling you, Mother, you spend too much time with me."

She walked to stand in front of him, cocking a brow. "Would you rather I didn't?"

He sighed, looking down at her. She looked wonderful as well. Her hair was held up into two large twists atop her head, with the majority hanging down loose over her back and shoulders. It curled all the way down to its tips. She wore a long silk dress of a deep ocean blue. Loki smiled.

"Of course not," he murmured, taking her hand between his. "You are the only person in the whole realm I can actually stand."

She tutted and slipped out of his grasp to fetch his helmet. "You should try widen your horizons, Loki. Find someone."

He snapped his gaze to her. "What?"

She was grinning as she picked up his horned headpiece. "Find someone," she repeated.

He stared at her, incredulous. "As in a lover?" He asked, almost disgusted.

"Loki!" Frigga sighed. "It is not as weak of a feat as you are imagining! Loving someone takes strength. Strength to show your vulnerability to somebody you trust. Your brother can do it, why can't you?"

"Nobody -"

"Is a match for you," Frigga finished for him. "I know, I know. But maybe they don't have to be." She brought a hand up to hold his cheek. "Find someone who will love you for you, my boy. And if you can't do it for yourself; do it for me," she added in a whisper. She looked hopeful.

Loki closed his eyes and smoothed his tongue over his teeth, thinking.

"I'm sure there are many women in Asgard who not only find you attractive but are also worth your time."

His eyes flew open. His heart sped up for a moment. He sucked in a breath. "And what if I don't want a woman?" He asked quietly, his voice pitching at his last word.

Frigga laughed. "Would you rather have a Bilgesnipe?"

He turned to her, slightly irritated. He gave her a look and her smile faded for a second.

"Oh, dear -"

"Yes."

"You mean -"

"Yes."

"You're - ?"

He sighed. " _Yes_. But you can't tell Thor. I will tell him, just not yet."

Frigga furrowed her brows and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tight.

"I'm sorry, Loki," she breathed. She pulled away to see his gaze soften. "I shouldn't have assumed."

"You had every right to." He smirked.

"Well, yes. You've brought a few women home, haven't you?"

He shrugged, as though it was no major feat. "A few."

"Last week... what was her name?"

"Edyth." Loki grinned mischievously. "There was another girl with her; I'd placed a cloaking spell on her so she could sneak into my chambers unnoticed."

" _Loki_."

"Abigail, I think it was," he said boastfully.

"You're a bad boy."

Loki flashed her a wink. "Oh, I know."

She rolled her eyes at him and put her finger to her nose, tapping it. "And a couple weeks before that? The one with the pretty blonde hair?"

Loki chuckled. "Megalynne."

"She was beautiful."

"And quite a marvelous kisser."

Frigga sighed. "But you didn't feel anything?"

"Not a thing. Lust, sure, but that's a physicality. The body wants what it wants, but the heart yearns differently."

"Where did you learn that?" Frigga asked, amused, handing him his helmet.

He placed it carefully on his head, gazing once again at his intimidating figure in the mirror.

"A Midgardian romance novel," he admitted, straightening his chest plate. "Stole it when I tried to rule their planet."

"It is a wonder how I put up with you," Frigga muttered. She tutted. "You truly are the God of Mischief, aren't you?"

"To the core, Mother."

She shook her head, but smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," he sighed.

"Go find the man of your dreams, Loki," Frigga told him, squeezing his hand.

"I doubt I will, but thank you nevertheless, Mother."


	2. Stephen's Coming Out Story

It was a perfectly normal day in the Sanctum Sanctorum. Stephen was sitting in his library, casually reading a book on nonsensical dimensions of the multiverse, when somebody popped up on his Earth-Threatening Beings radar.

Loki Odinson - with his brother, Thor.

Sighing, because he really was quite interested in his book, Stephen got up and devised a plan to trap him.

"A falling trap ought to do it," he said quietly to himself.

After executing his plan and leaving a note for the God of Thunder, he waited a moment before -

_Knock, knock -_

He smiled and let the man inside. He watched as Thor looked cautiously around him and then revealed himself, floating over the staircase.

"Thor Odinson," Stephen greeted, floating towards Thor, who held up an umbrella threateningly. "God of Thunder. You can put down the umbrella."

Thor carefully placed the umbrella into a rack that Stephen had summoned to them. In a flash, the two of them appeared in another room. Stephen now leaned against a wall. Thor heeded him, as though unsure whether to trust him or not. He began fiddling with a multi-piece artifact on a table nearby.

"So," Thor said. "Earth has wizards now?" He promptly knocked over the artifact and tried his best to put it back, ultimately failing.

"The preferred term, is Master of the Mystic Arts - you can leave that now."

Thor turned to him, only slightly embarrassed, and leaned on the table.

"Alright, wizard," he said. "Who are you and why should I care?"

"My name is Doctor Stephen Strange and I have some questions for you," Stephen replied. "Take a seat."

In an instant, both he and Thor were settled in two comfortable armchairs. Thor looked completely discombobulated.

"Tea?" Stephen offered.

A cup appeared in Thor's hand. He looked down at it. "I don't drink tea."

"Then what do you drink?"

"Not tea."

And replacing the cup, there was now a flagon of beer. Thor shrugged and took a sip.

"So, I keep a watch-list of individuals and beings from other realms who may be a threat to this world. Your adopted brother, Loki, is one of those beings."

Thor had finished his beer and glanced in surprise at the glass as it refilled itself. "That's a worthy inclusion."

Stephen leaned forward. "Then why bring him here?"

"We're looking for my father."

"So," Stephen started. "If I was to tell you where Odin was, all parties concerned would promptly return to Asgard?"

"Promptly." Thor smiled.

"Great. Then I'll help you."

"If you knew where he was, why didn't you call me?"

"I have to tell you, he was adamant that he did not want to be disturbed. Your father said he had chosen to remain in exile. And you don't have... a phone."

"No, I don't have a phone, but you could have sent me an electronic letter - it's called an email."

"Yeah, do you have a computer?"

Thor shook his head. "No, what for?"

"Ah..."

"Anyway, my father is no longer in exile, so if you could tell me where he is, I can take him home." He took another sip of beer.

"Gladly. He's in Norway."

And then, after a few minutes and checking to make sure the incantation he was going to use didn't need any Asgardian modifications, Stephen spun up a portal in the entrance hall. Thor rolled down the stairs.

"We could've just walked," he mumbled.

Stephen ignored the comment and gestured to the portal. "He's waiting for you."

"Alright," Thor sighed.

"Oh, don't forget your umbrella," Stephen reminded him.

"Oh, yes." Thor put his hand out. There was the distant sounds of glass shattering. He cringed. "Sorry," he said, as the umbrella zoomed into his hand. He brushed some leftover pieces of glass off it. "Well, I suppose I'll need my brother back."

"Oh, yeah, right," Stephen replied, quickly spinning up a portal above their heads.

There was a droning sound of screaming coming closer and closer, and then, black suit and all, Loki dropped from the portal onto the floor, breathless.

"I have been FALLING... for THIRTY MINUTES!" Loki yelled, grunting, as he pushed himself up off of the floor.

"You can handle him from here," Stephen said, trying his best not to let his eyes linger on the mischievous god's behind as he got to his feet. 

Thor nodded in appreciation and slight irritation. "Yes, of course. Thank you very much for your help."

Stephen shook his hand. "Good luck."

Loki, now on his feet and fuming, glared at Stephen, who took a deep breath, preparing himself. _Ooh, look at him_ , Stephen thought. _He's so chiseled, and his eyes are stunning, and that suit -_

Stephen almost choked. _What are you doing? You don't like guys. Right?_

"Handle me?" He spat, summoning daggers in both of his hands. "Who're you?"

Halfheartedly, Thor stuck his hand out towards his brother in a motion to try and stop him. "Loki..."

"You think you're some kind of sorcerer?" Loki growled, his flaming eyes latched onto Stephen like a dog with a bone. "Don't think for one minute, you second rate -"

"Alright, buh-bye!" Stephen said, flustered, and flung the portal over Loki and Thor, his impatience with both the two gods and himself having reached its limit.

The portal closed, and the Sanctum became very quiet. Stephen could hear his own thoughts again. He actually wasn't sure he wanted to.

Loki' presence had gotten him to think things he hadn't thought about in years. Things he hadn't realised he felt towards men. He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache brewing behind his eyes. 

"I can't be..." He muttered to himself. "I've had plenty of girlfriends, I can't..."

But he couldn't deny it. And the more it stretched his mind, the more he discovered that this actually wasn't the first time. Sure, he'd never felt it attack him like this with such strength, but he'd thought all guys had man crushes... right?

He had to tell someone. Could he call Christine? They were much better friends now, with all their history behind them. Stephen clenched his fists. His heart was beating haphazardly. He felt weird. He was walking into unexplored territory with nothing to guide him. 

His cellphone was in his hand and he was calling Christine before another word entered his mind. She picked up after the third ring.

"Hey, Stephen," her chirpy voice greeted.

"Yeah, hi, listen," he gushed, impatient. "I just realised something. But I'm not sure about it."

"What is it?"

"I think..." He cleared his throat. "I think I'm gay. Or bisexual. Or whatever it's called."

"You like guys and girls or just guys?" She didn't sound surprised. _Why doesn't she sound surprised?_

"Uh, just, uh, I don't know! I've had girlfriends before, but I've never felt anything like _this_..."

"Stephen, did you meet someone?"

"Kind of? He fell onto my floor."

"Yeah, okay. And then what?"

He sighed. "This... feeling. Like I could've just - I don't know - kissed him, right there and then. I don't know, it was so -"

"Don't say it."

"- strange!"

She laughed. "Stephen, that's called attraction. More specifically sexual attraction."

He dragged his hand over his face. "But surely I'd have felt it before?"

"You haven't?"

"Should I have?"

"I mean, not necessarily, but... really? When we were together, you never -?"

"Look, I don't know if this is the kind of thing you get offended by, so please don't take it personally when I say no."

"Oh. Well. Then you're gay."

He was silent for a few moments. Frozen. Confusion and shock buzzed inside him and yet a lot of things were starting to fall into place. 

"Stephen? Are you still there?"

"Yeah," he said, his voice breaking on the word. "I just... I'm not sure what to do now."

"Well, you just came out to me. Now, you go to your friends and do the same. But now, you'll have less uncertainty when you tell them. Right?"

"Right."

"And you should call that guy. The one who fell onto your floor. Sounds like you really like him."

"Oh, no," Stephen laughed. "There's no way."

"Come on, Stephen!" Christine encouraged. "Go for it! You never know."

"Christine, he tried to kill me."

"No-one said getting into someone's pants was easy!"

"Right, I'm hanging up now."

"Call him!"

"Thank you, Christine."

He hung up the phone and stumbled over to the staircase, where he sat down. 

"Oh, God."

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely don't know how I feel about this oneshot. Every time i read through it, I feel different. Please let me know what you think! It's quite likely I'll change it, but I'd like to see what all of your opinions are first. Xxx


End file.
